Zarwaunist Scriptures
The Seven Divine Scriptures (Known by most other groups as the Zarwaunist Scriptures) are seven books of passages and psalms detailing the creation of Sazkar, the formation of the Gods, the laying down of laws, and several other things. In Zarwaunism there are seven books: *Beginnings *Declarations *Promises *Right *Society *Ritual *Love Beginnings Beginnings details the creation of the universe, Sazkar, the Heavens, and the gods. At this time it was described that Zarwaun was always there, and split into the other gods. Excerpt: "And He, mighty Zarwaun! Commanded thy heavens above to form. The empty blackness formed a new universe, and Sazkar was formed. He laid down thy seeds of life, and split thy power into several other divine beings." Declarations Declarations is the book that tells Zarwaun's institution of law, whom he gave to the First Prophet. Ranging from social behavior to how deal with a Grand Vessel who turns out to be a false prophet. Excerpt: "And if he who channels thy power of Zarwaun lets slip only lies, then he is none but a false prophet! A false prophet will cause the ultimate destruction of Sazkar. Thou must be brought to where thy First Prophet encountered He, Zarwaun, atop Mount Karbor. By grasping His Spear of Right, one close to the Vessel is to bring him to his death, whereupon his soul shalt be at His tribunal." Promises Promises tells of what Zarwaun and the other gods promise to give in their purpose to Sazkarjhit. Excerpt: "And the belligerent being spoke, with a powerful voice. 'And I, Mazdabar, promise to lend thy sword and lead the most powerful armies into thy heat of battle.' 'I, Oparas, promise to instill good fortune upon those who deserve it, and misfortune upon those who do not.'" Right Right is almost entirely about the Path of Divine Right. What steps are to be taken and what prerequisites are needed to become holy and reach spiritual enlightenment Excerpt: "You, mighty Prophet, must follow thy Path of Divine Right to become as holy as thou. Thy first step is to accept Zarwaun, and thy remaining Gods. For if thou do not, his acceptance musn't be reconciled by those higher than thou." Society Society discusses the importance of social behavior between Sazkarjhit and other sentients. Everything from etiquette to how to act in political scenes. Excerpt: "Respect thou as shalt he respects thee as thy father, thy neighbour, thy farther kin." Ritual Ritual discusses minor rites and ceremonies in Zarwaunism and how they are to be carried out. Excerpt: "Drain the animal of all of its blood, and rest it upon the altar. Reciteth thy following incantations...Sazka, Untranslatable...and puncture thy animal with thy Trident of Right. Depending on its species and importance carries its message."'' Love ''Love emphasizes the importance of being fruitful and multiplying. This entails the importance of Sazkarjhian courtship and how imperative it is to the continuation of Sazkarjhians as a species. This section of the Seven Divine Scriptures is typically used in conducting marriages. Excerpt: "For which if thou has encountered the ideal mate, they shalt court and remain in each other until death do them part."